Leather Journal, 2007
by Mara-DragonMaster
Summary: I have no idea what I’ve done, but heaven help me! At least 6 feet tall, he has floppy black hair and these gorgeous dark brown eyes, which he hides behind glasses. And his smile! I have never seen a more beautiful smile.Oh! By the way, his name is Clark…
1. Chapter 1

January

1/10

The strangest thing happened today. On my way home from work I stopped by Walmart to get q-tips and milk, and there was this guy– a very cute one, too– he was standing outside by the bench. When I came out he was still there, looking even more lost and confused and worried than before, holding a pocket phonebook and a cell phone. I asked if he needed some help. Apparently he had just moved to the area, stopped by Walmart, and gotten left behind by his bus. He had no apartment, no job, and no friends. I asked him why he had moved, and all he said was that he had needed to start over, completely. I get the feeling that something bad had happened. His dark eyes looked so sad. Anyway, he had called every hotel, motel, and inn in the phonebook and there were no rooms left. So I offered to put him up. I have no idea why! I have never done anything like this before! He just looked so, so tired and sad and– I don't know. He needed help.

So here we are. Leftover lasagna and Caesar salad, and he's getting settled on my couch. He doesn't have much, just a briefcase and two medium– and well worn– suitcases.

I have no idea what I've done, but heaven help me, is he cute! At least 6 feet tall, he has floppy black hair and these gorgeous dark brown eyes, which are almond shaped, which he hides behind glasses. And his smile! I have never seen a more beautiful smile.

Okay, he's unpacked. We're going to watch a pirate movie about a curse and a black pearl and Aztec gold, so I need to go.

Oh! By the way, his name is Clark.

Jessica

* * *

1/10

I couldn't help myself. He fell asleep with his glasses on, and just looked so wonderful– had to do a quick pen sketch of him. Going to have to practice on him some more. He has a difficult look– it's like trying to draw DiCaprio.

Jessica

* * *

1/11

Well, it is morning, and what a pleasant surprise it was. When I came out there he was, Clark, in nothing but flannel pajama pants, doing push ups. Oh my word!

He's pretty cute with bed hair. While he showered I made us eggs, toast, and tea. I know how much he loves tea; last night we were talking and he told me. We were comparing favorites. We both love: Cherry Garcia ice cream, dark chocolate, Earl Grey tea, Starbucks (I'll have to introduce him to Coffee Traders!), theater, and dance (although he has never learned how. Ballet, jazz, tap, modern, I mean. He loves to watch it). His parents, Jonathan and Martha, live in Kansas on a farm. They seem to be a very close family– he goes to visit them all the time and calls even more.

Time for me to go to work. Clark is coming along.

Jessica

* * *

1/14

Well, no luck yet in the apartment or job area. Clark has several interviews coming up next week, though, so please God! Please let him get one of them!

He's working on a novel. Or trying to, anyway. I guess he has a plot, characters, and story line, but he doesn't know where to start. He won't tell me what it's about, though. Maybe someday he will and then I can help. As I told him, it's rather difficult to help someone write when you don't know what they're writing about. He gave me this look, like he was tolerating me or giving me 'that look,' but I think I amused him, too. Hmm.

Jess

* * *

1/14

He's been up all night. He thinks I don't know, but I heard him tossing and turning, and finally walking. I peeked through the keyhole in my door finally, and watched him pace. Finally he sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands, then he dug around in his suitcase and pulled out a picture. He looked so sad, and in so much pain– I think it's a girl. Either it was a horrible, horrible breakup, or– she's dead. I'll have to be carefull what I ask him– I don't want to hurt him, however unintentional.

Jessica

* * *

1/16

Still no luck. He's getting frustrated, although he tries not to show it. I've tried to cheer him up, but I'm not sure how. I did discover, by chance through a higglety-pigglety conversation, that he and a previous 'someone' used to order pizza and watch comedy shows or action flicks when they wanted to chill out. It's the first he's ever mentioned this someone.

Hmmm….

Jessica

* * *

1/20

Wow– what a day! Clark has been trying to find work, but his experience is writing, and there aren't many places looking for a writer. There's also not much in the way of apartments. Those that are affordable are nasty, dirty, and broken down, while those that are livable are so expensive he can't even consider them.

Call me crazy– but I've been thinking– well, not yet. Let's wait.

I've seen some of his work. His writing. It's really good! He has a way of describing things and people where you can see these places, and you feel as though you know the people.

I hope he finds a job soon. He's been keeping busy enough– or so it seems. He keeps leaving and running off. But I can tell it's driving him crazy having no work.

Tonight, to console him, I ordered delivery– hawaiin pizza (pineapple and Canadian bacon) with extra, extra, extra cheese, very cheesy breadsticks with ranch and marinera dipping sauces, and cherry vanilla coke. We picnicked on the living room floor and watched Frasier. I have never seen him laugh so hard! And then he laughed even harder when Who's Line Is It Anyway came on. He has such a great laugh. For the first time his eyes didn't look so sad. In fact, they sparkled delightfully, and watered when he laughed too hard. Eventually he fell asleep, about 2 am, on the couch. I tipped him over, hauled his feet onto the cushions, and covered him with a blanket. He made a quiet little sound and snuggled deeper into his pillow and blanket. So far he's slept quiet and peaceful. I've been watching. And crocheting. The baby blanket is nearly done– it's for my brother's and his wife's baby, due in June. Anyway, I couldn't sleep, so I crocheted and watched. He had his first night of good, deep sleep in a week.

Okay, now I'm getting tired. It's six am; luckily tomorrow is Saturday. I get to sleep in! Yay!

Jessica

* * *

1/21

I just learned today that the business isn't doing well. Apparently, if we don't start making more money, Mom and Dad will be unable to pay themselves their monthly salary. Aiden and I have pow-wowed, and decided, as co-workers and brother and sister, what we need to do. Or at least some of it. As employees, we get a 40 discount. We're going to cut it to 10, or 0. We're also not writing down all the hours we work– I worked from 9 am until 2:30 pm. I put down 9-12. We're also going to keep all lights off except for the one room we're in. We're going to not print pictures for art reference or writing that we do or extra things, so we can save on paper and ink. We have a phone card that we're using for every call we make. We're also going to try our hand at writing study guides for the business– I'm going for 'Hideous Strength' (gleep!) which is a book no one has wanted to touch (to do a study guide on it), and Aiden for 'Voyage of the Dawn Treader' (which Mom and Dad have been trying to find an author for this study guide for a year).

I hope this works. Please, God, please let it work!

Jessica

* * *

1/27

He found a job in Rochester doing a plumbing job! Clark seems to be a handyman of sorts. A relative of mine, an Aunt and Uncle, are doing a bathroom for their son, and when I mentioned it to Clark, he jumped at the opportunity. My Aunt was excited, as it will be cheaper for her than hiring a plumbing company (especially in Minnesota!).

So today we got up at four– actually, I got up at four (ick! I'm not a morning person!), made us a hearty breakfast of egg mushroom/onion omelets in a tortilla wrap (ketchup and cheese in both, mine also had salsa), and sausage. At five I woke Clark up. We got dressed, had breakfast, finished last night's loading of materials, and got on the road by six. It only took 2 hours (thank goodness!) to get to Rochester.

I spent most of the day helping my Aunt build walls and putting them up for Clark while he started roughing in the tub/shower.

It's been a very long day. All I'm doing now is waiting for Clark. After working on the carpentry aspect my usefulness went to zero, so my job is now to simply keep him company. He's struggling with soldering a pipe that keeps leaking water, making the pipe not solder together properly.

Oh well. Hopefully we'll get out of here before midnight:-)

Jessica

* * *

1/28

Okay, well, we didn't get out of there before midnight. Or at midnight. It was 2 am! There was this pipe he was trying to solder together, and I guess if there's any water the pipe won't get hot enough to accept the soldering metal and the solder won't get between the two pipes to seal it. This pipe kept leaking. He admitted to me, once we got on the road, that there was a point where he went beyond frustration and just wanted to cry. Imagine a guy admitting that! But finally he got it soldered, and then we cleaned everything up and packed the car and got on our way (once he made sure the solder had really took and there wasn't any leakage). My Aunt and Uncle offered to put us up on their pull-out bed (in their couch in the living room), but their kids– their daughter, specifically– is not known for being quiet, and if she's told not to do something or to do something she doesn't want to do, she whines so loudly you can hear her throughout the house. She really is a nice kid, but not condusive in any way to a good night's sleep. So we declined. It'll be four am by the time we get home; 24 hours since I got up. Yay! I've made it 23 hours before, but this will be the first time I've been up 24 hours straight. I have to say that makes me kind of proud.

We stopped by Kwik Trip on our way out, gassed up the car, and got some food: Clark got a roast beef sandwich and a mountain dew, and I got a hot dog with relish and sauerkraut, ketchup and mustard, and a cherry propel. The food helped.

It'll be so nice to sleep in my own bed!

Jessica

* * *

I managed to borrow one of his photos and make a photocopy for myself. He, apparently, does indeed own contacts! He's sure cute without glasses!

Jessica

* * *

1/29

I have been way too stressed out; the business, my budget (real-estate tax is due), and should I or should I not return to college? Aagh!

It must have shown. I guess I've been a little snippy lately, and my lip is a war zone (I chew on it when I'm nervous or stressed), and I've been exhausted. So you know what Clark did? I got an envelope on the piano, and in it were hand-written coupons with funny little stickers on them, and a little note:

"_Jessica,_

_I know that _

_things have been a little _

_crazy for you lately. So _

_here's a weekend of nothing _

_but things you want but _

_never have time to do._

_Don't worry about the _

_housework you had planned– _

_I've got it covered. _

_Love you!_

_Clark :-)"_

Isn't he sweet? There's a coupon for one carton of Cherry Garcia ice cream, unlimited hours of writing (for this weekend), unlimited movies/favorite tv shows, a backrub (he gives wonderful backrubs!), and then several for any other little fancy I might have. And one was also for a box of dark chocolates! Yum! I already feel better. Oh yes, one allows me to sleep as long and whenever and wherever I want!

:-) Jessica

* * *

1/30

So far today has been fabulous!!! I woke up around noon, had a glorious breakfast of really cheesy omelets and bacon and toast and coffee (he can cook!), and proceeded to stay in my pajamas the entire day. Clark did too, but he also moved about quietly doing all the housework I had needed to do myself. I, meanwhile, got to sit on the couch and watch some of my favorite tv shows: Stargate, The Adventures of Superman, and Special Unit 2. Love those shows!!! I wrote, I drew pictures, I ate waayyy too much Cherry Garcia ice cream, and had as much lasagna as I wanted for supper. After all, food has no calories on special occasions.

As I sat on the couch tonight in my bathrobe, Clark came in with a box of the most yummy, gourmet dark chocolates I have ever tasted in my life! While I reveled in them he got behind my on the couch, and while we watched Frasier on tv he gave me the best backrub.

I could get used to this.

Jessica

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm really, really ashamed of this… but I had completely forgotten this story was even here. And now I've found it and reread it, and all I can say is… I'm sorry! **

**Yee-uch… **

**I had an idea when I started writing this, and while I think the idea is still feasible the writing format I tried it in is DEFINITELY NOT. So at some point I am going to revisit, revile, remove, and revise. **

**Those of you who were confused… I empathize. **

**Those who enjoyed the story and see the good in it… bless you! **

**Hopefully it works better the second time around. **

**Always Yours, **

**~ Mara**

**_"And like a Phoenix born again…!"_ **


End file.
